


The Long Lost Time Lady

by Depuisledebut



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depuisledebut/pseuds/Depuisledebut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been travelling with the Doctor for 3 years now. It was a calm day, till you and the Doctor crash with the TARDIS. The doctor realizes this is a great enemy, but you both have no idea what will happen later that day. Its about time both you and the doctor found out who you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Lost Time Lady

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot! Also, english is not my native language. So I'm sorry if you find any mistakes :).

You and the dcotor have been travelling together for about 3 years now. It all started when you noticed a blue box on the corner of the street. Where other people just walked by, it almost seemed to call to you. You had tried to get in, but the door was locked. That´s how the doctor found you. The long brown coat and the piercing brown eyes had scared you at first. It only took him one trip to the moon to convince you to join him. Now, three years later, you walked around the console, your eyes on the man with the bowtie.

"Where are we going today Doctor?" You kept your eyes on him, as he grinned widely at you. "I have an idea or two. 89 actually, but that doesn't matter." He danced around the console. "Did you know there is a rock on Kasterbox, shaped as a hand? Always have wanted to see it."

You laughed loudly, about to step to him, when the TARDIS started to shake. You got thrown to the other side, letting out a small cry. "Doctor!" 

Not much later, his body crashed next to yours. He looked up with big eyes, as you were crashing through space. "This, this isn't possible!" He yelled out full of disbelief. You grabbed his hand, and with the other hand you grabbed your watch that was tucked into your shirt. The doctor jumping towards the console was the last thing you saw before the TARDIS violently crashed into a surface.

You woke up not much later, with the Doctor standing over you worriedly. As soon as he saw you were awake, he took your hands in his. "Be brave. Whatever is going to happen, you have to be brave for me. We are going to walk out that door right now, and remember these words. I will find you again.'

You were more frightened than ever by these words. "Doctor, what is out there?" You whispered to him. He just looked at you full sympathy. You had been on so many adventures with him, from a space Titanic to the wheeping angels. And still you had never seen that glint of fear in his eyes. You shakily stood up and straightened your back when he didn't answer. "Let's go then."

You walked towards the door and ignored the rising panic in your stomach. Together with the Doctor you stepped out, only to be gripped by big metal hands. Cybermen.

You and the Doctor were both dragged of in different directions. You called after him, but he only mouthed the words he spoke earlier. You still were shocked. You had only encountered the cybermen once, in an alternate universe. How did they come here? You didn't have much time to think about it, as you were thrown into a chair.

"You will tell us about the Doctor." Came a metal voice. You pressed your eyes shut. "Or you will die." You tried to keep your head cool, and looked up. "But if I'm dead, you won't get any information. So go on then. Shoot me." It was a brave and desperate shot, and you could see the cyberman think. "Then we will get access to your brain."

You first wanted to laugh, but then realized what he was saying. "You dont have to go that far!" You yelped when the cyberman pulled you out of the chair, and dragged you along. Again. It didn't take long before you were thrown in front of someone. You looked up and saw the Doctor's face looking down at you. You mouthed sorry at him when the cyberman pointed his gun at you again. "Last chance. Or you will be deleted."

You dugged into your pockets and pulled out the watch you had been carrying with you as long as you remembered. It was burning into your skin, and you felt a weird sensation in your body. "Y/N..." You looked up at the doctor with tears in your eyes. "Open the watch." He whispered, wonder in his voice. You couldn't believe he would ask something like that in a time like this. You knew he wouldn't joke around in this moment, so you opened the watch without a doubt. The next moment went so quick you could barely remember it. At first a golden light appeared everywhere. Then a screaming Doctor. The sound of a gun. Your body falling to the ground.

The Doctor didn't know what to do next. He looked at your body at the ground, and the now empty watch next to you. Nothing happened, and a sob got stuck in his throat. Did his eyes betray him? It definitely was a fob watch, and he just saw the golden light stream into you. Was he too late, and did the cyberman shoot you before you could regenerate?

"I don't think you have realized what you just did. You took the only thing from me what made me reasonable. Do you. Realize that?!" He screamed the last part at the cyberman. The cyberman was just about to say something when a golden blast hit him. The Doctor was blown backwards with the chair, and looked up in surprise. You were starting to regenerate, golden energy pouring out of you. 

You started to scream, until it was suddenly over. Slowly you fell forwards, breathing loudly. Your hands were shaking, while you were looking at them. Instead of the slightly dark colour you had before, there now was white skin. You let out a small sound, when you felt all your memories rush up to you. It wasn't for almost 5 minutes when you finally heard the Doctor yell your name. Your human name. Travelling with the Doctor almost seemed like a distant memory. Compared to your 500 years, those 3 years you spent with the Doctor seemed nothing.

You turned to him slowly and swallowed heavily. "Doctor." His name sounded different with this voice. It was heavier, and his name rolled of your lips. You wondered what you would look like now. "Doctor." You tried again. You crawled to him, and undid the rope around his wrists. Immediatly he took your face in his hands. You flinched lightly. "What's your name." He spoke. 

You rechognized your own beautiful language, Gallifreyan. "Tl/n" You said quietly. You heard the doctor whistle lowly. "Not just any Time Lady. You're brilliant."

You flinched again lightly. "Gallifrey.. You blew it up." You didn't mean to hurt the Doctor with those words. He still pulled his hands away from your face. You felt so confused. Your memories of the past year told you he was a good man, even the man you fell in love with. Your old memories, told you he was a mad man who couldn't be trusted. "I'm so confused, my memories.." You felt like two different persons. Somehow you knew it would take a while for the memories to merge together, and make sense.

He shushed you. "It'll take a while. Just rest." You closed your eyes slowly, and decided to trust him. His wide grin was the last thing you saw as you drifted of to sleep against him.

You woke up a few hours later. You tilted your head to the right, as you immediatly felt that you were in a TARDIS. The TARDIS, corrected your mind. You frowned again at the information swimming in your head. "Hello." You looked up at the Doctor, who was standing by your door. "You're a mad man." you immediately said. "I know." He grinned back. He came closer. "Do you, do you remember the last 3 years well?" He said nervously.

You frowned lightly. "Yes. It's just, so small." You tried to explain. He nodded, happy to have a reaction from you. He sat on your bed. "Are you okay, with staying with me?" 

You smiled and took his hand. "Look Doctor. I'm still me. Sort of. Smarter. Probably not. But still. The person you have been travelling with the last years was me." You tried to explain. "It's just, I don't know if you want me anymore. I mean, I'm not some human anymore. I'm probably as smart as you. If not smarter." You teased.

He grinned widely and straightened his bowtie. "We'll make it together. We'll have to. It's just us."

"Just us." You repeated softly.


End file.
